Breaking News
Breaking News is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fourth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-fifth case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Airport district of Grimsborough. Plot After finding out about his murder from Cathy, Gloria and the player rushed to Louis Leroux's cell, where they collected his body, which had been blown to pieces. Mid-investigation, the team went to the prison yard to stifle the convicts uprising over their safety in the prison. Soon after, Cathy told them that Louis had a heated argument before his death. The team later discovered that he had argued with his lawyer, Trudy Lively. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate ex-DreamLife scientist Shweta Noorani for the murder. Upon confessing to the murder, Shweta said the real leader of Ad Astra, a "puppeteer" more powerful than the five members, had realized Ad Astra was outliving its usefulness and so was planning to kill each of the members one by one, starting with Louis. The "puppeteer" ordered Shweta to kill Louis, and so she filled the light bulb in Louis' cell with smuggled nitroglycerin and waited for Louis to turn it on and get blown up. Seeing that Shweta had only admitted to the "puppeteer" being a good friend of hers, Judge Powell sentenced her to 30 additional years in prison. Post-trial, the team realized that Felix Murray's "valued friend" who had asked him to cause the blackout was likely the "puppeteer". Rita then barged in, telling the team that Warden Mallory Banks was asking for urgent assistance in dealing with a prison break. Mallory told Chief Parker and the team that Rozetta Pierre and Julia Brine had escaped with help from Christian Bateman and Joe Warren. Chief Parker and the player then headed to the prison yard, where they found Louis's cellmate, Willie Redfern, half-frozen and stuffed into a locker. After Martine tended to him, he told the team that he had tried to stop Bateman and the Mayor, only for Bateman to shoot Willie with ice from his own fingertips. The team then speculated that the superhuman serum might have imparted Bateman cryokinesis. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player talked to junior Ad Astran Polly O'Brien about the prison break, but Polly claimed not to know anything about her seniors' plans, telling them to look in Louis's cell. There, they found a cigarette pack with a message to Louis along with coordinates which Cathy then traced to a cave in the forest. After Amir devised a heat shield from a riot shield they found in the prison yard, Gloria and the player joined Rita in going to the cave to confront Ad Astra. Julia revealed that they were holding Jake and Carter Hayes hostage with her poison gas, telling the team to go after their hostages instead of Ad Astra. After Warren made their guns and shields float away, Rozetta shot them with her conjured electricity, telling them to leave them alone now that they had a common enemy. Defeated, the team reconvened at the station where they decided to give in to Ad Astra's distraction and find Gloria's family. Cathy then told the team that a CCTV had picked footage of Jake and Carter in Newmark. Without a moment to lose, the team hurried to Newmark to rescue the hostages. Summary Victim *'Louis Leroux' (killed by an explosion in his prison cell) Murder Weapon *'Exploding Light Bulb' Killer *'Shweta Noorani' Suspects C285P1.png|Mallory Banks C285P2.png|Willie Redfern C285P3.png|Polly O'Brien C285P4.png|Trudy Lively C285P5.png|Shweta Noorani Quasi-suspect(s) C285PQ1.png|Ad Astra Members Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer works out. *The killer uses Duck soap. *The killer is over 40. *The killer wears a prison jumpsuit. Crime Scenes C285CS1A.jpg|Leroux's Cell C285CS1B.jpg|Leroux's Bed C285CS2A.png|Prison Bathroom C285CS2B.jpg|Showers C285CS3A.jpg|Prison Yard C285CS3B.jpg|Exercise Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Leroux's Cell. (Clues: Bottle of Nitroglycerin, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Mallory Banks; Victim identified: Louis Leroux) *Question Warden Banks about the murder. (Prerequisite: Leroux's Cell investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Prison Bathroom) *Investigate Prison Bathroom. (Prerequisite: Mallory interrogated; Clues: Shaving Cream Pot, Laundry Cart) *Examine Shaving Cream Pot. (New Suspect: Willie Redfern) *Ask Willie Redfern about sharing a cell with Leroux. (Prerequisite: W Redfern decoded) *Examine Laundry Cart. (Result: Escape Plan) *Examine Escape Plan. (Result: Polly O'Brien's Writing; New Suspect: Polly O'Brien) *Confront Polly O'Brien about her plan to escape with Leroux. (Prerequisite: Polly O'Brien's Writing identified) *Examine Bottle of Nitroglycerin. (Result: Brown Powder) *Analyze Brown Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Exploding Light Bulb; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison Yard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Metal File) *Analyze Metal File. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Duck soap; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Showers) *Investigate Showers. (Prerequisite: Metal Files analyzed; Clues: Cracked Watch, Faded Drawing, Locked Box) *Examine Cracked Watch. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Chewing Tobacco) *Ask Willie Redfern why he broke the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Chewing Tobacco identified under microscope; Profile updated: Willie works out and uses Duck soap) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Polly's Drawing) *Confront Polly O'Brien about her drawing. (Prerequisite: Polly's Drawing unraveled; Profile updated: Polly knows chemistry, works out and uses Duck soap) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Mushrooms) *Analyze Box of Mushrooms. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Shweta Noorani) *Interrogate Shweta Noorani about her teaching science to Leroux. (Prerequisite: Box of Mushrooms analyzed; Profile updated: Shweta knows chemistry and works out) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Trudy Lively's Badge; New Suspect: Trudy Lively) *Question Trudy Lively about representing Louis Leroux. (Prerequisite: Trudy Lively's Badge restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Exercise Area. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Whiteboard, Locked CCTV, Purple Plastic) *Examine Whiteboard. (Result: Timetables) *Question Warden Banks about the electrical safety check in Leroux's cell. (Prerequisite: Timetables unraveled; Profile updated: Mallory knows chemistry, works out and uses Duck soap) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Trudy Lively about Leroux blackmailing her. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed) *Examine Purple Plastic. (Result: Virus Model) *Confront Shweta Noorani about the model virus she gave to Leroux. (Prerequisite: Virus Model restored; Profile updated: Shweta uses Duck soap) *Investigate Leroux's Bed. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Blueprint, Leroux's Belongings) *Examine Blueprint. (Result: Beige Fibers) *Analyze Beige Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a prison jumpsuit) *Examine Leroux's Belongings. (Result: Duct Tape) *Analyze Duct Tape. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To the Stars (6/6). (No stars) To the Stars (6/6) *Question Warden Banks about the prison break. (Available after unlocking To the Stars; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Prison Yard. (Prerequisite: Mallory interrogated; Clue: Locked Storage Cabinet) *Examine Locked Storage Cabinet. (Result: Willie Redfern) *Analyze Willie Redfern. (06:00:00) *Ask Willie Redfern how he ended up frozen in the storage cabinet. (Prerequisite: Willie Redfern analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Polly O'Brien if she knows where the Ad Astrans went. (Prerequisite: Mallory interrogated; Reward: Blue Hairband) *Investigate Leroux's Cell. (Prerequisite: Polly interrogated; Clue: Cigarette Pack) *Examine Cigarette Pack. (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Coordinates. (09:00:00) *Investigate Exercise Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Broken Riot Shield) *Examine Broken Riot Shield. (Result: Riot Shield) *Analyze Riot Shield. (09:00:00) *Capture Christian Bateman and the rest of Ad Astra. (Prerequisite: Riot Shield analyzed) *Move on to a new crime (in Newmark)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "breaking news," which is used to describe newly received information about an event that is currently occurring or developing. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy where all suspects have appeared previously. *In the "Prison Yard" crime scene, a satirical version of the "We Can Do It!" poster can be seen. *Duck Soap is a parody of Dove Soap. *Glamoro is a parody of Marlboro. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Airport (The Conspiracy)